The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of .beta.-amino-acrylic acid esters from .beta.-hydroxy-acrylic acid ester alkali metal salts and ammonium salts in an aprotic organic solvent. The reaction is in this case accomplished according to the general reaction equation: EQU (R.sup.1 R.sup.2)NH.sub.2 X+MeOCH.dbd.CR.sup.3 --COOR.sup.4.fwdarw.(R.sup.1 R.sup.2)NCH.dbd.CR.sup.3 --COOR.sup.4 +MeX+H.sub.2 O
.beta.-Amino-acrylic acid esters are employed in the synthesis of pharmaceutically active 4-hydroxy-quinoline derivatives.